This application relates to the following group of applications filed on the same day herewith. Each application in the group relates and incorporates by reference, each other application in the group. The invention of each application is assigned to the assignee of this invention. The group of applications includes the following:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/198,520 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,189 issued Nov. 16, 2003, entitled xe2x80x9cMODULAR ELECTRONICS SYSTEM PACKAGExe2x80x9d, and having inventor Steve I. Lebo;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/198,493, now entitled xe2x80x9cMODULAR ELECTRONICS SYSTEM CHASSISxe2x80x9d, and having inventor Steve I. Lebo;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/198,361, entitled xe2x80x9cRUGGEDIZED ELECTRONICS SUB-SYSTEM MODULExe2x80x9d, and having inventor Steve I. Lebo;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/197,737, entitled xe2x80x9cRUGGEDIZED ELECTRONIC MODULE COOLING SYSTEMxe2x80x9d, and having inventors Steve I. Lebo and Scott J. Sellner; and
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/198,522 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,117 dated Jun. 3, 2003, entitled xe2x80x9cRESTRAINT APPARATUS FOR AN ELECTRONICS MODULExe2x80x9d, and having inventor Steve I. Lebo.
The subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized modular electronics systems. Further, the subject matter disclosed relates to a restraint for a ruggedized electronics module. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to a restraint for a ruggedized modular radio system for use in military vehicles and the like.
Many electronics systems exist for providing radio communications to and from vehicles. Such conventional electronics systems may be ruggedized for use in situations that are exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as dirty conditions, vibrational conditions, etc.
Although ruggedized electronics systems have been developed, these systems do not conventionally include options for reconfiguration of the systems via an exchange of modular components. Conventionally, ruggedized systems use a line replaceable unit (LRU), which is a sealed box containing a plurality of shop replaceable units (SRUs), which are typically electronics cards that may be inserted into the LRU when the sealed LRU is opened.
Conventionally, SINCGARS VHF frequency hopping radios have been used in military and rugged applications. SINCGARS radios are conventionally a single package system in which electronic components are fit into a ruggedized chassis. SINCGARS, however, have the disadvantage of not being easily reconfigurable with a plurality of ruggedized modular components, each having their own ruggedized package. Because conventional radio systems do not use individual sealed and ruggedized modules, restraint systems for such ruggedized modules do not conventionally exist.
Accordingly, there is a need for a restraint system for ruggedized modular electronics. There is also a need for ruggedized electronics modules which restrain the modules from motion in six degrees of freedom. Further, there is a need for a restraint system for ruggedized electronics modules which provides for a restraint of motion in six degrees of freedom and provides for simplified coupling and decoupling of the electronics modules to and from a chassis.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.
One example of the invention relates to a ruggedized electronics module. The ruggedized electronics module includes a housing supporting an electronic sub-system device. The housing is environmentally sealed. The ruggedized electronics module also includes a module front restraint extending from the housing. The restraint is configured to mate with a complementary shaped restraint on a mounting adapter. The module restraint is configured to restrain the module from moving in six degrees of freedom.
Another example of the invention relates to a modular electronics system. The modular electronics system includes a mounting adapter having a mounting restraint and an electronic module having a module restraint. The module restraint is configured to mate with the mounting restraint. The modular electronic system also includes a fastener configured to couple to module restraint to the mounting restraint. The fastener, module restraint, and mounting restraint prevent motion in six degrees of freedom to overcome manufacturing tolerances.
Yet another example of the invention relates to a module restraint. A module restraint includes a module housing extension. The module restraint extends from a housing. The module housing extension includes a first surface and a second surface. The first surface and the second surface meet along an axis at an angle. The axis is at an angle less than ninety degrees with respect to the bottom surface of the electronic module housing.
Alternative exemplary embodiments relate to other features and combination of features as may be generally recited in the claims.